Romeo's and Heroes
by Miss CJ
Summary: D/H and O/M,this is a big risk but anyway... Two gryffindors find out the truth about their lovers. can the two slytherins get their men back... SLASH!!
1. life got cold

Romeo's and Heroes.  
  
Disclaimer - Everything - except the plot - belongs to J.K Rowling, so don't sue me. You won't get anything.  
  
Summary - Set after Hogwarts, Harry and Draco are partners, they live together but they are having some problems...  
  
Pairings- H/D, Oliver/Marcus  
  
Rating - I think it has to be R A/N - this is a small thing that has been haunting me for ages. But I really don't know how it will go.  
  
Thanks to my beta for working this story  
  
Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Draco, get a move on." Harry called into the bathroom, for the third time. He turned back to reading the magazine he was reading to pass time. He had been ready for an hour now, after Draco had picked out his clothes. If only it was that easy for Draco.  
  
'Fashion freak' Harry thought, while reading an article about Broomsticks.  
  
"For the last time, I'm coming" Shouted Draco a few seconds later, while styling his hair looking into the large mirror, Standing shirtless with a towel draped over his shoulders.  
  
The two had been together for almost 3 years now. Draco was now working for the ministry and Harry had been playing Quidditch for Puddlemere United for two seasons. The two had got together half way through 7th year just after the war and they were the happiest people in the world. It had taken some time but in the end everyone was accepting, even Draco's parents.  
  
Now they were going to a party. Harry's team had just won the League and Oliver Wood, the captain was throwing a party. They should have been there half an hour ago but as usual Draco was taking his time.  
  
"Look, I'm gonna go without you soon. I really need to be there." Harry warned, while walking into the bathroom, seeing what was taking so long.  
  
"I'll be ready soon, but go look out my shirt from the wardrobe." Draco said impatiently, he hated being rushed and as usual Harry was rushing him.  
  
Harry walked over to the large wardrobe. He instantly picked out Draco's favourite shirt. It had been a gift from Harry on Valentine's Day and he wore it whenever he could, he was told it brought out his eyes.  
  
Draco sauntered out of the bathroom and kissed Harry briefly before picking up the shirt and dressing.  
  
Ten minutes passed and both boys were apparating to the party. As they walked in Harry was attacked by the rest of the team, every member trying to hug the young Seeker who had brought the team to victory.  
  
"Harry, Draco, glad you could make it. Come on and get a drink." Oliver shouted over the blaring music.  
  
Harry grabbed Draco's hand and followed Oliver over to the bar. The room was dark with lights periodically flashing. It made it difficult to see where Oliver was going, so in the end Harry grabbed Oliver's shirt.  
  
"What will you have?" Oliver asked while grabbing two cups.  
  
"Whiskey" Both boys answered together, at this Oliver burst into laughter, laughing at the predictability of the couple.  
  
"Anyway, make yourself at home. Well blend in s much as the two of you can. I'm going to go find Marcus." Oliver shouted at the two and walked away looking for his lover. Draco had his arm round Harry's waist. Harry noticed when Oliver had said Marcus, Draco tensed considerably. Draco and Marcus both worked at the ministry. They had once or twice worked together. Harry thought the two were friends. He would have to ask later.  
  
The two went to mingle. Plenty of their friends were there so it was easy to find someone.  
  
"Harry, ill be right back." Draco whispered in his lovers' ear and walked away before Harry could say anything.  
  
20 minutes past and Draco never returned. Harry was a little more than drunk, so decided to go find him. He wandered around the room, but couldn't find his lover. He did find Oliver though.  
  
"Oliver! Have you seen Draco?" Harry slurred slightly.  
  
"No, I'm looking for Marcus." Oliver replied, still looking over the crowd. Harry's Stomach flipped worry taking over, his mind racing back to earlier and Draco's tenseness. He grabbed Oliver's arm. All signs of drink were fading fast.  
  
'What if their in a fight' Harry thought worriedly.  
  
"Come on!" Harry called and led the slightly confused man behind him over to the Door. They looked out but didn't see the two missing men. Harry started heading towards the toilets next thinking that the two could be in there. He stopped though before they got in when Oliver tugged on his arm.  
  
"What's going on Harry?" Oliver asked, still very confused.  
  
"Draco was very tense about Marcus earlier; I think that they fell out or something. I'm thinking that they could be together, in a fight or something." Oliver nodded and they started walking again.  
  
Harry strode in to the toilet with Oliver right behind him, it was empty. Harry sighed and turned around, thinking where else they could be. But something caught his eye. The end cubicle was closed. Harry's mind jumped to another conclusion straight away. Oliver had seemed to catch onto Harry's train of thoughts after seeing the closed cubicle and he looked tense. Oliver and Harry both stood still, they could hear the gentle rustle of clothing, and Oliver could feel himself turn green.  
  
Harry hesitantly but quietly walked over to the door. He pulled it open. Oliver came up behind him.  
  
"Oh god." Oliver whispered, he ran into an empty cubicle and threw up all the alcohol and food he consumed over the past twelve hours.  
  
"You Bastard." Harry growled, while turning to see to Oliver who was still throwing up.  
  
"Oh my god. What have I done?" whispered a sweat covered Draco, looking in shock as he pulled his trousers up hastily.  
  
"Me." Was the simple reply from Marcus Flint, while picking his shirt up off the floor. His coldness and crudeness was usual, but the look in his eyes was not, he looked lost.  
  
Both men left the cramped cubicle to find their other halves. They didn't have far to go. In the next cubicle Harry and Oliver were on the floor. Oliver had stopped being sick and had flushed the toilet but both men were still sitting, frozen in the shock.  
  
"Oliver, Lets go talk."  
  
"No Marcus. I have nothing to say to you." Marcus looked at his lover lying on the ground. He made a move to go forward but it was stopped.  
  
"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Oliver Screamed, making Draco and Marcus Jump. Marcus sighed and turned around, he knew he would get nowhere with Oliver in that state of mind. He walked out of the bathroom and left the party, wondering where he was going to stay tonight and wondering how this would all be sorted out.  
  
Oliver stood up he looked down at Harry. "I'll come see you in the morning, and hey at least they weren't fighting." Both men laughed at this but it was a very short lived one, Oliver brushed past Draco and he too left the toilet.  
  
"Harry," Draco whispered. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't talk to me."  
  
"Please. We need to talk." Draco pleaded as Harry stood up, looking all to calm for Draco's liking.  
  
"Was I no good? Was I such a bad lay you needed to get it from somewhere else?" Harry whispered, still as calm as he was.  
  
"Oh god no, I don't know what happened, but I love you." Draco muttered. "You love me?" Harry asked. "You think that that makes it all better."  
  
"No, but please let's work it out."  
  
Harry didn't reply. He stared at Draco with disgust. His anger boiled up inside now, his calm appearance quickly fading. Before Draco knew what was happening, Harry's fist connected with his Jaw, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Don't come near me." Harry whispered dangerously while bending , before kissing Draco Hard on the lips. "Ugh, you taste of cum. I thought you hated giving blow jobs."  
  
Harry swiftly stood up and walked out of the toilet, leaving Draco alone on the floor.  
  
"God, what have I done?"  
  
Tbc..  
  
Well.. Was that ok? If you liked it review please. 


	2. morning has broken

Part 2.  
  
I though I would continue this, just to see how it goes. I may give it up if it doesn't go too well. Because for starters, if I don't get too much response I wont have any motivation. Anyway.  
  
Here we go.  
  
This hasn't been Beta read. My beta hasn't got back to me for a while. So the other chapter of - It had to be you - is going to be a while longer, unless someone wants to help me out. Anyway here goes.  
  
The next morning Harry woke with a start. He had the strangest dream. He dreamt that Draco had had an affair, and with Marcus Flint no less, the idea was laughable. He turned sleepily to face his lover only to be met with an empty pillow. He listened carefully, trying to pick out the sounds of the shower or of some movement in the kitchen. Nothing, he turned to look at the closet, it was closed, and so was the laundry hamper, so nobody had got changed this morning. This meant one thing. His god awful dream was actually reality.  
  
He smacked his head, now fully awake and willing the images of Draco and Marcus squashed up in the cubicle to go away. What had he done wrong? What had he done to deserve this?  
  
He climbed out of bed and stumbled around looking for his glasses. He could feel the solitude of the large apartment. He had never been alone at night without knowing exactly where his lover was. It depressed him to no end.  
  
'Ring, ring'  
  
Harry looked around for the phone that kept ringing, even after a few rings it gave him a headache. As per usual he picked the phone up from under a pile of Draco's clothes. He was in such close proximity to them that he could smell Draco's heavenly scent, the scent that had for years made him go wild.  
  
"Hello?" He answered. Trying to keep the tears that were welling up inside down. For he had realised for the first time that these shirts were all he had left of Draco. That his lover was not there, beside him.  
  
"Harry? Hi, it's Oliver. I was just checking up on you, you know, after last night?" Oliver muttered down the phone. His voice cracking after saying the last few words, and Harry could tell that tears were building up in Oliver's eyes.  
  
"Oh, I'm. well. I don't know what I am. I'm completely gutted, I only got to sleep because of some pills and when I did get to sleep I had dreams of the two of them." Harry trailed off, he couldn't say the words, he couldn't make it real.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean; I can't stop the action replay in my head." Oliver joked bitterly, sighing heavily at exactly the same time as Harry.  
  
"Do you have any idea where Marcus stayed last night?" Harry asked quietly, wondering if Oliver would have any idea if the boys had been together.  
  
"He stayed at his mum's. His parents are away. He called earlier." Oliver replied heavily.  
  
"Oh, how did things go? By any chance did Draco stay with him?" Harry asked timidly. Unaware that that question was the first one Oliver had asked Marcus.  
  
"No, Draco didn't stay. Marcus asked me out to lunch to talk things over but I said no. I asked how long it had been going on and why he did it. But, he babbled on about not knowing , he did tell that it had been going on since their trip last month. So that was one question. But I hung up on him before he gave anymore answers. I got sick of him, I just couldn't talk to him." Oliver trailed off, letting Harry take all the information in before he continued. "Funny though, that is the first time I have ever heard Marcus beg. Even when we were in bed, he never begged."  
  
Harry laughed along with Oliver, both boys needing to hold on to some sort of Humour, life was suddenly too depressing.  
  
"yeah, well Draco could beg, but not very often. So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Oliver sighed. "I suppose when I cool off I will talk to Marcus, but I don't want to think of him now. It was such a shock."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Well I better go, I need to sort myself out. Why don't we go out for dinner?"  
  
"Yeah that would be great, when?" Oliver asked, already looking forward to some company.  
  
"What about tomorrow night, around 7, in that new restaurant beside the Leaky cauldron?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be great; I'll see you then, Bey Harry."  
  
"Bye." He hung up and threw the phone back on the pile of clothes, where it usually lived. He looked around, yet again struck by the loneliness. He turned and went off for a shower.  
  
Ten minutes later as Harry was stepping out of a relaxing shower the doorbell rang.  
  
"Shit." Harry muttered under his breath as he slung a towel around his waist. Something he never usually did, nakedness had never bothered the boys, and after all it was nothing they hadn't seen before.  
  
He padded towards the door, cursing whoever was ringing the bell repeatedly . He opened the door only to slam it shut again. He stood at the closed door, staring at it and he only moved when the door opened and in stepped a rather dishevelled Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Get out." Harry whispered viscously through clenched teeth as Draco shut the door  
  
"Harry, I just want to talk." Pleaded Draco desperately.  
  
"No. Get out." Harry stated a little louder.  
  
"Please."  
  
"GET OUT" Harry screamed, making Draco jump.  
  
"Ok, can I at least get some clothes, I've nothing for work." Draco asked in resignation. He knew that Harry would not talk to him, and He had no reason too. But Draco thought that Harry loved him enough to at least listen.  
  
"Go, don't take too long."  
  
Harry stepped aside to let Draco into their bedroom. After a few minutes Draco re appeared from the bedroom clutching a bag full of clothes.  
  
"I'm staying at the Leaky cauldron if you need me." Draco told Harry, but the Dark haired boy seemingly ignored him.  
  
"Why would I need you? I can survive on my own." Harry spat at Draco, showing his need to protect himself overwhelmed the need to let the comment slip by.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you, I love you far too much. If I had known that it would have happened, Marcus and I. I would have done everything in my power to stop it. I don't even know how it happened." Draco muttered as he left the apartment, praying that it wouldn't be the last time. As the door closed Harry picked up a glass and chucked it at the door, ignoring the smashed glass cluttering the floor. He turned and retreated to the Bedroom to get ready. He planned to go visit his Godfather and Remus; they would be able to help. They were always able to help.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius shouted as his godson appeared with a pop in his living room.  
  
"Hi, Sirius." Harry greeted half heartedly.  
  
"Remus, come here." Sirius screamed down a hall that Harry knew led to his godfather and Remus's bedroom.  
  
Remus appeared, in the sitting room two minutes later. Instantly he knew something was wrong, he may not have been a relative but to him Harry was like a son.  
  
"Harry." Remus asked slowly. "What's wrong?" Remus and Sirius both moved towards the boy-who-lived and caught him as he fell to the floor sobbing.  
  
"We split up, he cheated."  
  
Several hours later Harry was again in the apartment. Remus and Sirius had done wonders at calming him down. The two lovers had talked to Harry about what had happened. They didn't solve anything, but they helped Harry think straight. Harry still didn't want to talk to Draco, but he wanted to know what had happened. He wanted the truth, and the Whole truth.  
  
Well how's it going, read and REVIEW.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.  
  
THANKS. 


	3. the truth

Part 3.  
  
Well, surprisingly you seem to like this, which is good, I'm actually shocked at how much you like it. I should have this chapter and another chapter up before I sadly go back to school. I am at a boarding school and come home every weekend, so I will try to get chapters up then. So sorry that there will be a break, but I can still read my reviews. My school computer wont connect to ff.net but it does go to my e-mails.  
  
So here goes....  
  
The next day went exactly the same for Harry. He woke up feeling lonely, went around his apartment lonely but Draco didn't come to the door today. Harry was looking forward to dinner tonight. Apart from his visit to his godfather he hadn't seen anyone.  
  
Hours later, Harry was sitting in the small restaurant waiting for Oliver. Seven o'clock came and went. Harry began to think that Oliver was going to stand him up when in walked Oliver, with Marcus right behind him, trying hard to get Oliver to speak. Oliver gave Harry a small wink to which he blushed slightly and waved back.  
  
"Look, Marcus. Beat it." Oliver said as he turned round before reaching the table Harry had grabbed.  
  
"I want to talk to you. Let's just talk." Marcus growled quietly, not wanting to cause a scene.  
  
"Sorry Marcus, no can do. As you can see, I am meeting someone or dinner." Oliver said as he turned to let Marcus see Harry.  
  
"Oh, Why are you meeting up?"  
  
"Well we have some things in common." Oliver started, "We are both from Gryffindor, We both play for the same Quidditch team and, oh year. Our Boyfriends had an affair with each other."  
  
Marcus stood silently, just looking from Oliver to Harry. Hurt by his partners' words although he would never admit it.  
  
"I just want to talk to you. That's all I'm asking." Marcus pleaded helplessly.  
  
"Go." Oliver commanded, turning without a goodbye to sit opposite to Harry.  
  
"Sorry about that Harry." Oliver chirped happily. Harry was amazed that he had changed his attitude so quickly.  
  
"Its ok. Did you talk to him?"  
  
"No, he has been following me since I went shopping this morning. It gets really annoying."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. I haven't seen Draco since yesterday." Harry spoke lightly, just as the blonde slytherin came up behind him.  
  
"Harry?" Draco stuttered, shocked to see the man causing him so much pain in the restaurant.  
  
"Guess you spoke to soon there, Harry." Oliver chuckled.  
  
"What are you doing here with him?" Draco asked curtly, spotting the Scottish keeper for the first time.  
  
"Having dinner Draco, what does it look like." Harry replied, through clenched teeth, attempting to study the menu.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Draco asked, completely changing the subject.  
  
"No, I'm having dinner." Harry repeated, Turning back to Oliver and started to study the menu again.  
  
Draco, who was rather annoyed at the brush off, marched out if the restaurant to walk straight into Marcus.  
  
"Marcus." Draco greeted, slightly uncomfortable being with the man again, after all the last time he saw him was in a small, cramped cubicle.  
  
"Draco." Marcus replied quietly, also feeling the awkwardness of the situation.  
  
"Oh, its horrible." Draco moaned, not caring that there were strangers on the street with them, Marcus looked sceptical at the unusual emotions that Draco was displaying, he found it stupid. Then suddenly it hit him. He was feeling the exact same things.  
  
"I know. He wont talk to me." Marcus suddenly whined, attracting even more attention.  
  
The boys stood outside the restaurant, talking about how stupid they were. None noticed that hours went by. They had relocated to the wall and were both sitting on a rather uncomfortable ledge when Harry and Oliver came out, both laughing at a joke that Harry had just told. Both boys on the pavement shot up when the boys left. Trying to straighten themselves out and look presentable but in the process made themselves crumpled.  
  
"Oh, you two. What you doing here?" Oliver asked, slightly giddy from all the alcohol he had consumed.  
  
"We were talking." Marcus replied. Trying to figure out how much alcohol Oliver consumed.  
  
"Oh well." Oliver sighed, turning to Draco. "So, what were you doing again?" Oliver asked seriously, while Harry burst into hysterics.  
  
"Oliver, your drunk, let me take you home." Marcus said, while moving towards the now slightly swaying Oliver.  
  
"No, Harry offered to take me home." Oliver protested, while moving out of reach of the outstretched hands of Marcus, towards Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I thought I would, you know, the least I can do." Harry muttered, while steadying himself on the wall.  
  
"Oh, ok." Marcus replied quietly. Hurt that Oliver didn't want him to help.  
  
Draco stood and watched the whole thing. He could see that Harry and Oliver were drunk and hurt but both seemed happy in the company of each other. It was no secret to Draco that Oliver and Harry were close. But were they getting closer. His mind reeled at the thought of Harry in bed with someone else. He knew exactly how his lover felt now. How both men must feel, and it made him hate himself even more.  
  
"Bye." Oliver waved as he and Harry walked away. Leaving two heart broken boys behind them.  
  
Harry and Oliver fell into the older man's apartment, slamming the door behind them.  
  
"They were mad. I felt so bad for them but I felt bad." Harry muttered as he sat Oliver on a stool.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I love Marcus. I really do. I hate him but I love him."  
  
"Oliver, do you blame Draco?" Harry asked.  
  
"Blame Draco, no. I don't blame anyone except myself." Oliver muttered.  
  
"Blame yourself?"  
  
"If he had loved me he would not have needed to cheat. I'm useless." Oliver muttered before breaking down into tears.  
  
"Oh no, your not useless. Marcus loves you. How could he not?" Harry whispered, while pulling Oliver into a hug.  
  
An hour later, Harry was back in his apartment. He had made sure Oliver was ok then returned home.  
  
'Knock'  
  
Harry made his way over to the door on opening it he saw the person he least expected to see. Marcus Flint.  
  
"Potter." Marcus greeted.  
  
"What do you want Marcus."  
  
"Do you like Oliver?" Marcus asked.  
  
"What, yeah he is cool, but I don't fancy him or whatever. I'm in love. Remember, he's the guy you've been fucking for the last month or so."  
  
"Draco always loved you."  
  
"Look Marcus I want the truth." Harry said sternly, sick of not knowing.  
  
"The truth, ok, well we were away, we were horny and we fucked. We didn't make love or anything, we fucked." Marcus stated plainly, Harry just stared at him, motioning him to continue.  
  
"I guess your next question is, why did we keep doing it. To be honest, I don't know. I think because it was good, but not special. He had you and I had Oliver. I love Oliver so much and Draco loves you."  
  
"I know. Look can you just go. I want to be alone." Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Sure. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't going to steal my boyfriend." Marcus joked.  
  
"Yeah. It will take a while but maybe it will work out." Harry reassured Marcus, wanting to make the man feel better.  
  
"Night." Marcus muttered as he left the apartment.  
  
Little did both know that Draco was saying the exact same things to an emotional Oliver.  
  
Tbc ..  
  
Well REVIEW!!!! 


	4. do you remember?

Part 4  
  
Ok, I'm overwhelmed. The response that you have given me to this story is amazing. As I said in the mast chapter this will be my last chapter for a while. I'm really sorry about that, hey, I don't want to go back to boarding school.  
  
By the way, what is WTTIK (is that right)?  
  
Keep reviewing  
  
The next morning, Oliver was awoken by a knock at the door. He climbed out of bed, cursing himself for drinking so much last night. He picked up a pair of boxers from the floor and pulled them on. He looked down and was surprised to see that they belonged to Marcus. If he ever came back, Oliver would have to talk to him about keeping the place clean.  
  
The knocking at the door continued, much to the protest of Oliver's head. He stumbled out to the front room of his apartment, managing to stumble into the coffee table and finally made it to the front door.  
  
He opened the door to a Tired looking Harry, who looked just as bad as Oliver felt, except Harry was dressed.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just thought I would check up on you. We got pretty drunk last night, and well. you were worse than me."  
  
Oliver laughed, but immediately regretted it as his head started thumping. He motioned to invite Harry in. Harry stepped into the apartment and had a quick look around. It had quidditch memorabilia everywhere, yet the room was very simple. It was Oliver and Marcus Harry summarised. Nothing would have suited them more.  
  
Oliver made his way into his bedroom quickly and came out seconds later wearing a t-shirt.  
  
"Do you want some coffee?" Oliver asked while making his way toward the kitchen.  
  
"Erm. yeah." Harry muttered. "I got a visitor last night. Marcus came over."  
  
Oliver turned, startled. "What did he say?"  
  
"He just told me what happened with him and Draco." Harry stated simply, while taking the cup of coffee Oliver was offering him.  
  
"Oh, well emm. Draco came to me last night." Oliver paused, to gage Harry's reaction. "He told me what happened. Just that it was sex and nothing more."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I was told." Harry muttered, taking a huge gulp from his cup.  
  
Oliver nodded and the men stayed in a comfortable silence. Harry finished his drink and moved to place it in the sink beside Oliver. When Harry reached into the sink, Oliver turned and brushed against Harry. Both boys stopped facing each other. The distance between them was minute. At once both boys moved forward and closed the distance, the only part of them touching was their lips, so softly at first until the kiss became deeper.  
  
Shortly after it started, it finished. Both were rather flushed and at the same time took a small step back.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't mean for that to happen." Oliver started, stuttering profoundly.  
  
"Oliver, don't worry. I think we both wanted it." Harry muttered, still rather red in the face.  
  
"What?" Oliver asked.  
  
"No, I don't mean that we are attracted to each other, though I have to admit that I had the biggest crush on you at school, but just then, its just that we haven't had any comfort for a few days from anyone. I mean sexually so it was natural that we would seek it with each other." Harry explained, as Oliver nodded every so often.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds right. I miss having Marcus with me. I mean, its hard to be on my own after so. wait, You had a crush on me?" Oliver asked, looking like he was about to laugh.  
  
"Yes I did. Please don't laugh. I was young." Harry muttered, while turning even redder.  
  
"Damm. If I had only known. I would have tried to seduce you. Wait, no. I think Marcus would have been too pushy. I was seeing a guy when Marcus first approached me. He beat the poor guy up because of Jealousy, and remember when he hit me with that Bluger? He did it because I had told him that I liked him, but was really not looking for a partner. That night was the first time we had sex." Oliver said dreamily.  
  
"You think you got it bad. Draco decided that he would get me by putting up a banner in the great hall. The whole school saw it. It was so embarrassing. Then he came up and kissed me." Harry said, while laughing.  
  
They sat in the kitchen for hours it seemed, reminiscing about past experiences. Both boys realised how much they missed their partners but neither actually admitted it to each other. At around twelve thirty Harry left to go do some shopping, he never did it usually, it was always left to Draco. He knew what to buy, Harry didn't.  
  
Two hours later, Harry wandered into his house. He put away his eclectic assortment of food and just sat down when his phone rang. Harry pulled himself up and snatched the phone off the table.  
  
"Hello." Harry spoke down the phone lazily.  
  
"Harry? It's Marcus." A voice spoke down the phone frantically. "There's been an accident . Oliver's been badly hurt. Can you come down to the hospital please?"  
  
"Yeah, ill be there soon." Harry promised hurriedly, while already grabbing his coat. He hurried out of his apartment and appeared at the hospital with a pop.  
  
He found Oliver in St. Mungo's. His friend was in a bad way. He had been in leaving the Leaky cauldron to go into muggle London when a car rounded the corner and hit him. He had been brought to St. Mungo's because he was found by a wizard who recognised him from quidditch.  
  
Harry only aught a glimpse of Oliver through the door but he could see that he was in a very bad way. Marcus wasn't allowed in to see him yet, and this made the older Slytherin crazy. He was peering through the door, looking on as several doctors and nurses attended to Oliver. Harry could see dry tear stains on his face, and his whole body was shaking.  
  
He only acknowledged Harry's presence with a nod, and when Harry questioned him on his condition. He handed a magical chart that updated itself with every change. Harry noted with a sinking feeling that Oliver's condition was between critical and dire.  
  
"The car was doing 50 miles per hour. On a fucking London road. He was bound to hit someone. He didn't even stop, just drove on." Marcus growled as Harry placed the chart on a nearby table.  
  
Harry had never seen anyone like this before. The worry on his face was heartbreaking and all they could do is sit and watch.  
  
--  
  
At eleven thirty that evening, the doctors finally left the room. Harry kept constant tabs on the folder, but for the past few hours all Marcus did was watch through the glass. He didn't eat or sit down. He was fixated on his lover.  
  
"Mr Flint?" A doctor asked as the others left. But Marcus didn't answer him, He was still gazing at Oliver.  
  
"Doctor, I'm Oliver's friend. I don't think Marcus will talk. How is he?" Harry asked, taking on the responsibility of looking after both men now.  
  
"You saw the chart, he is still critical. Only time will tell now. His injuries were severe and hard to fix, even with magic. You can go in and see him now, just be gentle." The doctor warned as he turned and walked down the ward, stopping in other rooms every so often.  
  
When Harry turned Marcus was already seated beside Oliver, tears once again streaming. Harry didn't go in. He turned and sat in the waiting room chair. He raised his wand that had been in his jacket pocket. He pointed it and out shot a green beam. He set it down again and planned for a long night.  
  
--  
  
At the leaky cauldron, Draco was getting ready for bed when a green light shot into his room. he knew that it was from Harry, they long ago devised this method of communication. The light contained a simple note. He read it quickly and 5 minutes later he was rushing along the ward Oliver was on, looking for Harry. Thanking god that Harry was safe. But he couldn't help feel overwhelming pity for Marcus.  
  
Tbc ..  
  
Well REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Sparkling eyes

Part 6  
  
Well thanks for your reviews. Hope you enjoy this.  
  
This chapter features the aftermath of the accident. Trying to come up with valid or plausible symptoms wasn't easy. It may disturb you if you have had someone in a similar situation. A friend who read it felt a little emotional after it. I'm just warning you.  
  
Next part will be up next Friday/sat, unless I have a boring day tomorrow. Oh if you ever read - it had to be you- its on a break as I stupidly deleted the next chapter and was waiting for my beta to reply and she hasn't in a long time due to computer problems, but I have no idea where I was going with it so I need to see if she gets her computer running again  
  
Enjoy. Keep reviewing  
  
The next morning, Marcus finally left Oliver's side. But only to go to the toilet, and get something to eat. When he left Harry ventured into the room. Oliver looked worse now than he did earlier. The bruising had fully formed, leaving Oliver's face and chest almost all black and blue. Harry choked back a sob as he stood beside his friend.  
  
A few minutes later, Draco entered. He slowly made his way to the opposite side of the bed and looked at Harry.  
  
"I'm glad that it wasn't you." He whispered quietly.  
  
"What? Well then there's the difference. I wish that it had been me." He bit back, not looking at Draco, as tears threatened to fall. He had realised that he was more willing to sacrifice himself than have his close friend hurt.  
  
"If it had been you, I would have killed myself."  
  
Harry was shocked by these words. He knew that Draco loved him. But he had never imagined that he loved him as much as Harry loved Draco. Harry had thought of what his reaction would have been if it had been Draco. He knew that he would sacrifice anything to make Draco better, then again he was always the sacrificial type.  
  
"Well it wasn't me, It was Oliver." He muttered. "I wonder how bad Marcus must be feeling just now? Its unimaginable."  
  
"No it's not, Potter. Just think of your heart being ripped out, stamped on a few times then cut into a thousand pieces. Multiply it a few times then you have your answer." Marcus growled, while taking up his place at Oliver's side yet again. Harry could tell that Marcus was finding it difficult to look at Oliver, so he motioned for Draco to leave. As he left the room he caught a brief whisper from Marcus.  
  
"What has happened to you my beautiful angel."  
  
--  
  
The doctor's had been to see Harry again, Marcus would not respond to them so they talked to Harry and Draco. They had warned that when Oliver woke up, he would possibly have problems with walking, or in the worst case scenario, no movement at all, this would mean that he would have to be constantly watched. There had been no head trauma as far as they could see, so he should wake up soon. The doctor continued to point things out to the men and he also mentioned that if Oliver was unable to move he would never regain movement. But thankfully the chance of that was slim. Some of the best Medi-wizards had helped him already; he was in the best hands.  
  
Harry looked over to where he knew Marcus was listening. When the doctor mentioned all of this Marcus didn't even flinch. Harry wondered what Marcus would do if Oliver was left with no movement. Would he stay with his lover or just leave?  
  
The doctor left, and the three waited quietly in the room for Oliver to wake up.  
  
"I won't leave him, if that's what you're thinking. I don't care if we can never have sex or if he can't walk. I won't go." Marcus spoke softly while looking at Harry, as if sensing his earlier thoughts.  
  
"Good, because he will need you." Harry said.  
  
Draco nodded to Marcus slowly, and the three went back to their own thoughts and their observations of Oliver.  
  
---  
  
Another few hours passed slowly by. Harry and Draco both left to freshen up, so Marcus was alone. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of Oliver. It wasn't as if he had never seen a bruise on his lover. Bluger's hit him all the time and sometimes a night of rough sex left them both covered in bruises. He just couldn't get over the fact that the man he loved was in a hospital bed, fighting for his life and Marcus could do nothing. He felt cut off from Oliver. He also couldn't understand how Oliver still looked beautiful. Beneath the bruises was the same irresistible man he fell in love with. He just wished he could see his beautiful eyes again.  
  
He closed his eyes, to stop crying, he didn't want to be weak while near Oliver, It was not time for his own self pity. He took several deep breaths and when he re-opened his dark eyes he was met with the most amazing scene a man could wish for. Oliver's bright eyes.  
  
They stared at each other, it seemed like an eternity. Before Marcus leaned over and Kissed Oliver softly.  
  
He pulled back, to gauge Oliver's reaction. Oliver still had his eyes fixated on Marcus. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything several doctors rushed into the room and ushered Marcus out.  
  
He stood in the corridor, staring at the door. Several seconds later Harry had returned. He looked in the small window and saw the doctors swarming around a conscious Oliver. He caught the Bright eyes briefly and sighed in relief. He turned and flung his arms around Marcus, who hesitated briefly before returning the gesture.  
  
After a minute or so the two were interrupted by a confused and slightly hurt looking Draco. Harry smiled slightly in satisfaction in seeing the look on the blonde's face before shouting happily  
  
"Oliver's awake. He's awake."  
  
Recognition dawned on Draco's face and he pulled Marcus into a hug, it was short lived as both of them remembered what happened last time they were in an embrace. Draco certainly didn't want to screw things up with Harry again. Even although he knew that Harry was only being civil for Oliver's sake. Draco knew this because Harry had been nice enough to point it out on their way home earlier. Draco knew that it was not a good idea to apparate back to his old apartment, but it had been worth a shot.  
  
They waited for about half an hour before the doctor came out. He cut straight to the point in addressing all three.  
  
"Mr. Wood has suffered no brain damage. He is a little disorientated but apart from that he is mentally fit. He has a little movement in his legs so it looks as if he will be able to walk again but, it could take months. His quidditch career may be over. It depends how well he responds to therapy. I think that you can go in now. The other Doctor's are almost finished."  
  
Harry, Marcus and Draco stepped into the small hospital room, the other doctor's left shortly after and they were left alone. Harry and Draco stepped forward and Harry bent and placed a small kiss on the lips.  
  
"Glad your back mate." He whispered as he smiled at the looks on Draco and Marcus's face.  
  
"Thanks Harry." Oliver wheezed, but smiling as much as he could.  
  
"Good to see you awake Oliver." Draco put in from just behind Harry, smiling slightly.  
  
Harry turned to face Draco, he caught the look on Marcus's face so he motioned for Draco to leave, Harry just behind.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi." Oliver again wheezed.  
  
Marcus crossed the room and took his seat beside Oliver.  
  
"How long have you been sitting there." He asked, with a slight smile.  
  
"Since you were first brought in." Marcus replied quietly, tear's about to fall again.  
  
"Oh, shhhhh. Don't cry. I'm ok." Oliver whispered, while lifting a hand to stroke Marcus's face. This caused Marcus too let the tears spill and a small shudder ran through his body.  
  
"I was so fucking worried. You just lay there and I couldn't hold you." He muttered while bowing his head.  
  
"Don't worry." Oliver said while lifting Marcus's head and pulling him down for a kiss.  
  
The kiss broke and Marcus looked down shocked. "But, I thought you hated me and didn't want me near me."  
  
"I did, but I've just realised lying here that you love me, and I love you. I am going to have some serious trust problems for awhile but, I think I can live with it." Oliver said while letting a warm smile cross his face.  
  
Marcus leaned down and kissed Oliver again. Telling himself that he was never letting this man go. He came up with the perfect. Solution.  
  
"Oliver, Marry me?" Marcus Whispered, while pulling back slightly.  
  
"Yes." Oliver replied, and kissed him again.  
  
--  
  
Through the door Harry and Draco were watching, the scene, and they guessed the words that were being spoken. It hurt all the more that the night before Draco and Marcus were discovered, Draco had proposed himself while they were making love. They just never told anyone, as they were planning to Elope. But that was over. Draco was starting to feel he would never get Harry back, much less marry the man.  
  
"I better go, I really need some sleep. Night." Harry muttered while turning from Draco.  
  
Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him round.  
  
"Will we ever be like that again, Happy!" Draco asked, exasperatedly.  
  
"I don't know, will I ever be able to trust you." Harry bit back.  
  
"Yes, you can." Draco muttered in defeat, and let Harry go. Wondering if he would ever come back.  
  
REVIEW 


	6. goodbye to you

Part 6  
  
Well thanks for your reviews. Hope you enjoy this.  
  
Well, its been suggested that I keep the argument up between Draco/Harry. I'm going to try. Don't worry. But I'm thinking of new plots.  
  
Can anyone tell me where to find Oliver wood stories? Are there any archives?  
  
The next few days consisted of many visits to Oliver's bedside. Harry spent more time in the hospital than at home. He couldn't help feel happy for his friend, yet at the same time extremely jealous.  
  
Oliver, although still in constant pain, was over the moon. Marcus was being the most amazing person in the world. He was constantly checking up on Oliver and yet again only left the hospital to grab a quick shower and change of clothes. Some would say that he was overly fussing over Oliver, but the people that counted only saw it as an act of love. He had left the hospital long enough to buy a ring for Oliver though.  
  
It was the most exquisite ring Harry had ever seen. A plain, platinum band with no markings or jewels. But yet it shone brightly. Much like Oliver did now that he was again with Marcus. Harry could do nothing but smile for Oliver even though he hadn't seen Draco since that night Oliver woke up.  
  
He wanted what Oliver and Marcus had now, like it had been the first night of their engagement. It was funny. Harry was even going to try announcing it that night. Now he knew why Draco was so hesitant. He hated Draco, how could he do that? He couldn't ever hurt Draco like he had been hurt. He couldn't go out to a bar and pick up a Guy, or a girl could he? No. Or could he? Now that he thought of it, it seemed a good idea. Go out and pick someone up.  
  
He knew that it would hurt Draco. It would certainly hurt Draco. So he had no reason not to do it.  
  
He climbed out of the shower he was in. Earlier he had been fully intending to go right back to the hospital after it. But now he decided that he would pay a visit to a local bar. He hadn't been out in a while.  
  
--  
  
An hour later Harry was leaving his Apartment. A pair of Black slacks held up by a belt was worn along with a dark purple shirt. His hair was a natural mess but looked stunning with his outfit.  
  
He turned to lock his door when he caught sight of Draco coming down the corridor. Draco stopped dead when he saw Harry in his sexy outfit. He groaned silently when he realised that Harry was still as hot as he had always been.  
  
"Sorry Draco." Harry started. "I'm going out."  
  
"You're going out" Draco questioned sharply. "Who with?"  
  
"No one. I'm going to that club down the road." Harry stated as he started to walk away, leaving Draco staring after him.  
  
"Damm." Draco muttered under his breath as he saw Harry round the corner, yet again walking away.  
  
--  
  
Harry arrived at the club a little later. His presence did not go unnoticed, when he entered several handsome heads turned his way. He smiled slightly as he walked over to the bar and ordered himself a beer.  
  
Within two minutes he had company. A tall man with a mass of blonde hair sat beside him and took the liberty of ordering him a drink. He smiled at Harry warmly before leaning into whisper softly in Harry's ear.  
  
"There is a man over in the corner staring at you. Should I have anything to worry about?"  
  
Harry whipped around and sure enough, another blonde man, Draco was watching him.  
  
"No. nothing to worry about." Harry whispered back. They talked for about an hour, exchanging soft touches and looks. Harry liked the man, but he just didn't feel that special feeling within him. He was looking for the same feeling that Draco had given him. At the end of the night Harry stood up and offered his hand to his new friend. The started walking towards the door when Draco stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Harry," He pleaded. "Don't do this please."  
  
"Lets go." Harry muttered to his companion, ignoring his ex-fiancée, brushing past Draco they exited the club.  
  
Harry led his new friend back to his apartment. He led him into the living room and at once his partner, whose name turned out to be David, pounced on him. After about ten minutes, Harry rose and pulled David through to the bedroom.  
  
They began to undress each other and soon enough they were both sprawled out on the bed. David began to slowly kiss down Harry's smooth skin, and was soon reaching Harry's growing erection. Harry moaned as David took his whole length into his mouth.  
  
Harry soon was nearing the edge. He cried out as he spilled his seed into David's mouth. David rose up and hurriedly started preparing Harry. Harry muttered a quick lubrication spell and handed a large glob to David, who was completely oblivious to the wizarding world.  
  
Seconds later, David was thrusting fast into Harry. To Harry, it wasn't the same. To Harry it was just sex, and he was positive that's all David wanted. Soon enough David was screaming his realise.  
  
--  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up alone. He was happy about this as it meant there would be no awkward moments, but he had always hated waking up alone, and had hoped David may take that hate away, for just one day. He sighed and climbed out of bed.  
  
An hour later he was at the hospital. Oliver was awake and seemed to be getting better by the day. He caught sight of Harry and his smiling face became troubled.  
  
"Hi." Harry muttered quietly, while plopping into an empty seat.  
  
"Draco was here." Oliver started. "He was a mess."  
  
"Oh, I saw him last night." Harry replied, solemnly.  
  
"So, what did you do last night? He was pretty upset."  
  
"I went out. I picked up."  
  
"Oh" Oliver replied, nodding slightly.  
  
"Marcus is away helping him get sorted. He is still staying at the leaky cauldron. Maybe you should go see him at some point."  
  
"Yeah, maybe later." Harry reassured, smiling slightly.  
  
--  
  
A while later Marcus returned, he smiled at Harry and then moved to kiss Oliver. They talked for a while then Harry excused himself, saying that he had things to do.  
  
He made his way over to The Leaky cauldron and climbed up to the room he had been pointed to by a waiter. He stood outside the door for a moment before knocking slightly.  
  
Draco opened the door seconds later. He indeed looked a mess but still adorable. He turned to let Harry in and then shut the door quietly.  
  
"Sorry," Harry muttered. Turning to face Draco.  
  
Draco nodded and moved to sit on a sofa near the fire place. Before he could say anything Harry moved towards him and kissed him lightly.  
  
"I do love you, but I just can't. I can't be with you anymore." Harry whispered, fighting tears.  
  
"Are you with your new friend?" Draco asked bitterly, holding in his own tears, at a loss as for what else to say.  
  
"No," Harry replied. While standing up and heading towards the door, he wanted this to be quick, he needed to get this over with. He opened it and stopped before leaving, turning slightly  
  
"Goodbye Draco." Harry muttered, turning again and leaving Draco to break down, while he held himself together until he was safe in his own apartment.  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
Well one more chapter and then I think that this one done. I really like Oliver wood fictions. Please tell me where I can find more. It should be a category. It really should. Anyway.  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	7. When love is true

Part 7  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
WOW!!  
  
Last chapter. I want to thank everyone for reviewing, some have been really helpful. In fact they all have. I want to thank you all for reading them too, it's been great reading your reactions to the chapters, especially the last one. For one of my first stories I'm amazed haw well it has gone. I want to start writing some shorter stories and then work on a long one again. So look out for them. Since Oliver has his own Category I might start to fill it up.  
  
ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Six months later, Harry found himself at a wedding. Oliver and Marcus's wedding to be exact, and he was the best man for his now closest friend, Oliver.  
  
Oliver was in a panic now. After finally recovering from his injury's his whole time was dedicated to this special day. Well except his weekly quidditch training. But now he was worried that he had done it all wrong and that the setting was a shamble, he seemed dead set on Marrying Marcus though and made sure that he looked the best he ever had, when he appeared at the wedding Hall Harry's breath caught in his throat.  
  
"Dam Oliver, you sure you want to marry Marcus, I could be great for you." Harry asked, jokingly.  
  
But in truth, he had never seen anyone look as good as Oliver did, well he had but he never thought of him anymore.  
  
Oliver's athletic body was covered by a white and Black Dress robe. The material was silk with satin trimming, yet very masculine. Harry was in awe, he had bought himself a set of beautiful blue dress robes but they were not a patch on Oliver. Before Oliver could reply Marcus entered the other end of the huge hall rented specially for the occasion.  
  
Marcus looked just as good. Harry had never seen Marcus look stunning, but today he was. The all black robe made him look godly. He knew then that these two were destined to be together.  
  
His eye caught on the man behind Marcus. Harry turned a nice shade of white after realising that it was Draco and that meant he was to be best man for Marcus. He caught Oliver look at him hesitantly. Harry refused to ruin this day because of his past relations with Draco so just smiled at Oliver reassuringly.  
  
A few minutes later a bell rang lightly, signalling the beginning of the wedding. Harry and Oliver took their places across from Marcus and Draco, Both Groom's had their eyes locked on each other, not appearing to be nervous at all, which for Oliver had been a big turn around from twenty minutes ago. Harry couldn't look at his ex-lover though. He looked so good though, Red really did suit him, so did silk.  
  
"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two people into holy matrimony." Harry heard the minister start, as he looked around the room at familiar faces. Ron and Hermione - who he was still extremely close with - were sitting with Fred and George, who were looking rather put out at the thought of their high school friend Marrying a slytherin.  
  
Percy sat behind them looking rather glum too. Harry knew that Percy had always liked Oliver and now he had no chance, he almost felt sorry for him.. Some people from Hogwarts were among the crowd. Dumbledore and some other professors sat close to the front, near the Gryffindor quidditch team.  
  
Marcus had friends and family too, but Harry didn't know them, he never really met with Marcus much, he was never that close with him to begin with.  
  
He looked around again and his eyes connected with Draco's. He had heard reports that Draco had been seeing a guy from work but he didn't hear how it worked out, he didn't really want to know how it turned out.  
  
Draco's eyes were sad. They weren't alive like they had been. Was he like Harry, had he cried his soul out the day it ended?  
  
Harry started listening to the vow's again, and when it was time he handed Oliver the ring and Draco handed Marcus one. The final bonding between the two was complete.  
  
Harry felt a rush of joy boil through him. His friends had found happiness. He would one day find true love.  
  
--  
  
Later at the reception, the guests had a wonderful time. The hall was like an ice cave, white and sparkling. The only two that didn't seem to enjoy it was Harry and Draco.  
  
They had had to share a dance, after the first dance of the Grooms. It had been awkward but yet still held a comforting familiarity that they had missed. The dance had ended and both parted with a swift movement. Both men had yet to dance with anyone else.  
  
"Harry?" A voice startled Harry out of his trance.  
  
"Oh, Draco." Harry replied surprised, as turning to see the intruder. Blushing slightly when he came eye to eye with the sexy man.  
  
"I miss you."  
  
"What?" Harry asked dumbfounded.  
  
"I'm sick of missing you, I want you back. I will get you back." Draco started ranting quietly. Leaning over toward Harry.  
  
"We have been though this." Harry stated, not wanting to start a fight.  
  
"Please!" Draco begged, and pulled Harry into a kiss. Harry struggled before falling into the kiss, the kind that only Draco give, the kind he loved.  
  
Draco broke the kiss looked at Harry before turning and running towards the door. Harry sighed and looked around. Nobody had seen them together, everyone was too into their own business.  
  
He didn't know what to think about the kiss. He had enjoyed it and realised that he would never get one as good again, unless it was from Draco. He did love him, but could he really trust him with his heart.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry spun round again, coming face to face with a smiling Oliver.  
  
"What?" Harry asked stupidly.  
  
"I know what you are thinking. You don't know if you should follow him or not. I'm saying you should. I saw your kiss; it was magical, just like it should be. You two should put the whole thing behind you. If you don't you may end up like I did. Near death's door and you can never tell him how you really feel. I was lucky, I woke up, but what if it happened to you and you never did?"  
  
"What if I can't trust him?" Harry asked sadly, wanting to believe in Oliver's words, but not wanting to get his hopes up..  
  
"You can." Oliver replied, before pushing Harry in the direction of the door. He then turned and went back to his husband.  
  
--  
  
Harry ran into the grounds of the hall. He ran as if sensing where Draco was, he ran towards the fountain, it was frozen over but the lights were still on and it was a perfect illumination. He spotted Draco sitting beside it and sprinted the rest of the distance.  
  
Draco saw a figure run towards him. He stood up to try and defend himself but was put off guard by the figure jumping on him and kissing him passionately.  
  
"I love you." The figure whispered, pulling himself back to reveal an out of breath Harry to a winded Draco.  
  
"What?" Draco wheezed.  
  
"I love you and I want you."  
  
"Really?" Draco asked, perking up slightly.  
  
"Yes, now kiss me." Harry breathed before capturing Draco's mouth again.  
  
From the window, Oliver and Marcus watched the scene unfold. They both smiled and turned away, returning to their guests hand in hand. The damage done months ago repaired, and life better than ever.  
  
--  
  
A year later, Harry and Draco were leaving a party. Oliver and Marcus's daughters baby shower. They had recently adopted a little girl called Eva from the Wizarding adoption agency. She was a joy and was the icing on the cake for Marcus and Oliver's Marriage.  
  
Draco and Harry had not married yet, although it wasn't going to be long. Oliver and Harry were due back at Quidditch soon so the next wedding would be happening later in the year. They were totally in love and now the past was behind them.  
  
Both couples were still close and were almost always together. Harry thought that the whole incident was a good thing in the long run. Not only was his love for Draco stronger, but he now had two new best friends that would always be there for them, but Draco was his Romeo and Draco was now his hero.  
  
The end.  
  
Sob Sob.  
  
REVIEW!!! 


End file.
